


Realization One

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry has a moment of personal realization during the last challenge of the Tri-Wizard cup.





	Realization One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

While watching GOF, there is a moment in the hedge maze when the audience finds itself staring into Harry's eyes, watching so many emotions flit across his face.  Here is one possible explanation.

* * *

"Harry!"

Over the howling of the wind, Harry Potter heard Cedric Diggory calling his name from somewhere behind him, but kept running anyway.  After all, the Goblet of Fire was just up ahead, the culmination of all the pain and danger that Harry had been through this year, his fourth at Hogwarts.  After battling a dragon, fighting with Ron, and nearly drowning in the Black Lake, he was about to collect his prize, and end this once and for all.  He wasn't going to be stopped by anything until it was finally over.

"Harry!"

Cedric's voice was more fearful this time, begging for Harry's help.  The pleading tone caused Harry's legs to slow down and stop, despite not taking his eyes of the Goblet, which was so close now he could nearly touch it.

The words came unbidden into Harry's head.  *I have to help him.* Harry's inner voice told him.  *After all, I love him.*  Harry's eyes were snapped away from the glowing Goblet, and seemed to focus within himself.  The mesmerizing spell was broken.

*What?!*  He didn't love Cedric, he knew this.  He'd never had time to be interested in anyone, not in that way.  Earlier he thought he'd been interested in Cho Chang, but that turned out to a passing fancy.  It was only when Harry had seen Cho together with Cedric at the Yule Ball that Harry had questioned himself.  While she was beautiful in her gown, Harry's eyes had been drawn to her companion.

*Yes, Cedric had been stunning in his dress robes, eh?*

No, no it couldn't be true.  Harry willed his legs to continue toward the clearing up ahead, to claim the victory.  But, they stubbornly refused to obey.  Clearly, his heart was in control at this point, not his head.

*You've always noticed him, let your gaze linger a little too long on him, wondered what it would be like to be him - to be WITH him.*

And, suddenly, he realized it was true.

He remembered watching Cedric across the Great Hall at mealtimes, flying against Cedric on the Quidditch Pitch, admiring the older boy's grace and natural ability, being jealous of his easy friendship with students from all houses (except Slytherin, of course).  He remembered every sensation of the tingling in his fingers and the way his heart lit up when Cedric smiled down at him and helped him off the ground after traveling by Portkey to the Quidditch World Cup.  And, the panic and wild hope that sizzled through his body when Cedric privately suggested a trip to the fifth floor Prefect's Bathroom.  And then the embarrassment and longing when it dawned on him it was a suggestion for Harry alone, not an invitation for the two of them.

* Save him, Harry, tell him you love him.*

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes grew wide as the full realization of his feelings for Cedric hit him hard in the chest and the pit of his stomach.  He had no idea if Cedric returned his feeling, or if he thought of Harry as anything other than a younger student, and a Tri-Wizard competitor.  When Cedric confessed that he'd asked his housemates not to wear the "Potter Stinks" badges, Harry was too embarrassed to say, "Thanks."  But, it did give Harry hope that Cedric himself might realize that Harry was an unwilling pawn in a larger, dangerous game, and not "a cheat", and seeking fame for himself. 

His head slowly turned back toward Cedric as all the emotion, desire and lost opportunity flooded through Harry's head.  *My God, I do love him.*  His being longing to confess his feelings, he stared back at Cedric, nearly mummified in the hedge's vines.  Of course he had to save Cedric - *his* Cedric.

" _Reducto!_ "  The energy from Harry's wand tore through the roots and vines encircling the older boy's legs and torso.  He ran toward Cedric, yanking the remnants off his body, blindingly aware of the places where his hands were touching Cedric.  The long, lean legs, his broad chest and slender hips - all these things sent shivers through Harry's spine.

As he helped Cedric to his feet, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own, reluctant to release their connection to the taller boy's body.  They lingered on his shoulders, his chest, so near to Harry's own eye level.  It was all Harry could do not to cross the few centimeters between them and wrap Cedric in tight embrace, relieved that he was all right now.   


"Th-thanks."  The pain and fear in Cedric eyes tore into Harry like a fresh wound, and the desire to hold him close was overwhelming, to promise him that it would be all right now.  Harry would protect him, no matter what.

"No problem."  *Except that I can't tell you how afraid I was that I was going to lose you.  That wound would kill me more surely than anything Voldemort could do.*

"For a moment there, I thought you were going to let it get me."  Cedric's eyes didn't quite meet Harry's.

*I couldn't let it - I love you, Cedric.*  Deep embarrassment at his previous momentary selfishness overtook Harry, closed his throat and he looked away, not wanting Cedric to see that weaker part of him.  Harry took control of his mouth, and forced out, "For a moment there, I thought I was, too."

"Some game, huh?"

"Some game."  * I'm glad we're here together.  I can't imagine getting through this without you, Cedric.*

Harry couldn't contain the feelings any longer.  He opened his mouth to tell Cedric the truth, damn the consequences, when he realized the wind had picked up, and the hedge was closing in around them together.  Instead of embracing Cedric, daring the hedge to entomb them together, he grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the blue glow ahead.

"Go on, take it, Harry!  You saved me."

Harry would not leave Cedric now, no matter what the challenge was to do to him.  Whatever was to come, he would only face it side-by-side with Cedric, his love.

"Together then.  One...two...three..."

As the boys reached out toward the pulsing Goblet, Harry vowed, *As soon as this ruddy tournament's over, I promise I'll tell Cedric how I feel.*

And they touched the Goblet together.

Fin.


End file.
